The Evil Louds
The Evil Louds are ten different antagonists of ''The Galactic Arena, ''an IaLR miniseries, and might appear in the main series at a future date. Each member is an evil version of each Loud sibling (except for Lily, for some reason). They are actually the Louds after they have been hypnotized, working for Galaximus. The Members Evil Lincoln, the Head Honcho Evil Lincoln takes his job very seriously, and demands everyone to listen to him, claiming he is the man with the plan. Galaximus does not like this quality of his, but likes his fighting style, in which he takes on Ace Savvy. Evil Lisa, the Wicked Scientist Evil Lisa seems to change the least after becoming evil- she does however, use her chemicals to attack, and made Galaxibot 2.0, a huge robot she uses to fight. Evil Lola, the Beautiful Beast Evil Lola is a malicious, narcisistic beauty queen, dazzling her foes with her flair and using a flaming ribbon to whip her victims. Evil Lana, Utter Animal Evil Lana is very animalisitc, attacking with brute force and showing not a shread of remorse. Evil Lucy, Baroness of Bats Evil Lucy has her deepest wish of becoming a vampire realized. She uses her batty minions to attack foes, and teleports around the battlefield swifty, hoping to get close enough to bury her enemies. Evil Lynn, the Sporty Shadow Evil Lynn is mean, cocky, and a big showoff. She ultilzes many different moves, including wrestling moves, football tackles, and chucking electrical balls. Don't catch those- you won't score! Evil Luan, the Crazed Clown Evil Luan is weak at close combat. She likes to use traps and long range attacks to lay the pain and pranks on her competition. Also knonw as "The Loud Sniper". Evil Luna, the Rock Goddess Where as normal Luna is very kind and sweet, Evil Luna shares that quality- somewhat. This wanabe star is very menacing and uncaring. Her guitar can hypnotize the listeners to join her "band"...... and follow her every demand! It's easy to see why is she one of the most feared Evil Louds. Evil Leni, Dimwitted Destroyer Evil Leni has her dumb moments, but can be downright vicious if provoked. Her different dresses give her elemental powers, and she use perfume bombs that double as concealment for escapes. Evil Lori, Literally Loathsome Empress. Evil Lori has a mean streak a mile wide, with a mysterious phone that gives her many methods of attack, including electricity, poison, self-healing, and minion spawning. She puts up a big fight- when she is not talking to her Boo Boo Bear! Themes Trivia *On top of their normal abiltites, Galaximus has worked her magic on Evil Luna, Leni, and Lori, giving them the ability to grow, just like her. This is because she considers them the elite fighters of the Evil Louds. *Lisa's Galaxibot 2.0 is a new model of the Galaxibot featured in Time Trouble. Lisa found it parts and upgraded it to make it stronger. *Lincoln forced his sisters to make him leader, although the sisters thought Lori should lead. *The Evil Louds have an airship that lets them get around.